Memory Loss
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Because of an abusive relationship with Macavity, poor Demeter now has amnesia. Because of her lack of knowlage, Demeter is now rather niave. How will this endanger her? And why is Munkustrap so determend to help the queen recover her memories? MunkDem
1. The Abuser And The Injury

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I don't own Cats

THE ABUSER AND THE INJURY

"_Macavity, no! Please stop!" The cruel cat continued harming her._

_SLASH!_

_BITE!_

_UHH...SOMETHING ELS THAT WOULD HURT REALLY BAD!_

_Suddenly, the scenery changed, Macavity disappeared, and the pain went away. She saw a familiar black and silver tabby. _

_Munkustrap._

0-0-0

"Demeter, wake up. Say something!" A queens voice said.

Demeter's eyes shot open. She was curled up in her cardboard box that her family wouldn't throw out as it was very comfortable for her. The only other cat around was Bombalurina. The two had the same family.

"What was that about?"

"N-nothing." Demeter lied to her elder sister. Then, Bombalurina spied eight new scars on her front legs. Demeter had been acquiring more and more scars since she mated with Macavity. The ginger queen got an idea of what was happening.

"Demeter, if he's hurting you, you'd tell me right?" She asked.

"He's not doing anything to me. I have to go." Demeter lied once more. In truth, Macavity had forced her to be has mate in exchange for her life. She went into heat a few days ago and he raped her, forcing her to bare his kittens. Whenever she tried to defend or speak up for herself, he beat her fiercely.

0-0-0

"You're late." Macavity hissed, and attacked her brutally.

0-0-0

Later that week.

That last attack caused Demeter a miscarriage and she'd lost the litter.

"WHAT? CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" That was the worst beating ever. Demeter didn't dare point out that it was his attacks that killed the unborn litter.

"You bring this upon yourself, you know." Macativy growled. Demeter whimpered in pain and fear.

0-0-0

Meanwhile, back at the junkyard...

"I think he's hurting her." Bombalurina said in concern.

"And she likes Munk, right?" Teazer asked. She was the most unlikely cat to ask, but she was better then no one. "Wait, he IS? Why would he do that?"

"Cuz he's Macavity!" Bombalurina said like she was talking to an idiot.

"MUNKUSTAP!" Teazer bellowed, running like a maniac. "It's Demeter." She said, gasping for breath.

"What is it? Is she alright?" Munkustrap asked, now unusually uneasy.

"We think she's in trouble." Bombalurina said.

0-0-0

Macavity struck Demeter hard this time so that she went flying. Her head was banged against motor bike handles and she fell unconscious. Mangojerry saw the whole thing. He didn't know what to do. Macavity was his boss, but Demeter was a fellow Jelicle and his sisters friend.

Suddenly, a black and silver tom burst into Macavity's lair. He was accompanied by a ginger queen and a white, black, and orange tabby queen. With his sister here, Mangojerry finally picked the Jelicals side. Munkustrap and Macavity's battle was brutal. It lasted hours, before Macavity finally retreated.

Everyone gathered around the unconscious Demeter. Munkustrap seemed especially worried.

0-0-0

"Jelly, is she going to be OK?" Victoria asked, very afraid for her. Demeter and her had become best friends almost.

"There's no easy way to say. It late go home, sweety."

"Only if you promise to make her batter."

"Vicky, Demeter will be fine. Lets go home." Plato said.

The two then went home as did all the others. Bombalurina went home as well. Demeter wasn't coming home tonight and there was no point in having the family worry about both of them. But Munkustrap wouldn't be gotten rid of so easily. Jellynorum had to go home soon and he promised to stay with her all night.

Demeter was very precious to him, the two had grown up together. Somehow, Munkustrap felt responsible for this whole thing. It was like he knew she was being hurt, but never took the time to notice until her very life hung in the balance. He would switch places with her in a heartbeat. He would gladly be the one who stood little chance and let Demeter live. He would give up his entire being if it meant she would have never been harmed.

As he drifted off to sleep, the tom thought of their days as kittens. How a black and gold queen kitten would always be willing to play with him. They were the best of friends. But now he and Demeter were both adults. What were they now? He hoped he'd find out soon, before it drove him mad.

0-0-0

The next morning...

Munkustrap was extremely relieved when he awoke to something brushing against his face. Demeter. Her ear was flickering, she was waking up! All the Jelicle cats gathered around the stirring Demeter.

"Demeter! Are you OK?" Bombalurina asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." the young queen said.

"We've been so worried about you." Munkustrap meowed.

"Thanks...Who are you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Poor Demeter, and poor Munkustrap! Review


	2. Memory Blank

MEMORY BLANK

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

Those three words caused Munkustrap to feel an emotion that he hadn't felt in years; pure terror. Demeter and him went back to infancy and they'd been best friends all there lives. Now she said she didn't know him?

"Do I know you?" Then her eyes left the strange tom and looked around at other cats.

"C'mon Demeter," Bombalurina said, thinking that she was just playing. "Let's go home. You've had a rough night."

"Who's Demeter?"

"Demeter, quite trying to scare us." Bombalurina hissed.

"Demeter. That's a really pretty name. I wish it was mine."

"My baby sister hasn't got a clue who I am." Bombalurina chocked.

"Sister?" The black and gold queen questioned.

"Demeter!" a small band of kittens rushed up to her. "Are you OK?" The white kitten asked.

"Why dose everyone keep calling me that?"

"Jelly, you said you'd make her better!" And she ran. The others rushed after her. Victoria wasn't really upset that Demeter had lost her memory, but because she felt cheated and lied to. It had been a stressful morning and all of the other cats want home, preying for Demeter's memories to return.

Munkustrap, and Bombalurina walked the amnesia-stricken Demeter home where there owners were overjoyed to she her.

0-0-0

Later that day...

Munkustrap's family lived next door to Bombalurina and Demeter's family and he was a frequent visitor. Bombalurina and Demeter's family had a small doggy-or in this case, kitty door to allow the cats to come and go as they pleased.

Demeter came up to Bombalurina thoroughly confused.

"Why do these humans keep calling me 'Kate'? I thought my name was Demeter."

"Kate is the name that the family uses. They don't know that your true name is Demeter. It's simple, like how my family name is Mina. Get it?"

"No."

"It's late, get some sleep." Bombalurina told her and she snuggled into one of two boxes. Demeter assumed that the other one was hears, as her scent was strong in it..

0-0-0

Next door, Munkustrap, or 'Tiger' as he was known to his family, tried to focus on other things, like what if Macavity strikes again? But it was know good, all thoughts just led to Demeter.

0-0-0

The next morning, Munkustrap awoke after an unusual, yet comforting dream about him and Demeter. He'd dreamed that he'd asked her to be his mate and she readily accepted. The conclusion he drew was enough to startle any great leader. He meowed quietly.

"I've fallen in love with Demeter!"

0-0-0

Early the next morning, Munkustrap went to the junkyard in attempt to clear his mind. He was in love with Demeter? Since when? She had amnesia and didn't remember anything. Could he maybe tell her that they're mates? NO! His mind screamed at him and he immediately dismissed the thought. NO, NO, NO! He should be helping her, not taking advantage of her. That's something Macavity would do.

Macavity. The sound of his name make Munkustrap's blood boil with anger. This whole mess was his fault. If he could restore her memory, he could ask her. If she accepted, he'd have mated with the one queen who, to him, was one in a gazillion. If she refused, it was worth a shot and it was much better then living a lie.

0-0-0

Demeter, still not remembering anything, followed her sister to the junkyard. Munkustrap had told them to meet him there. Mustofulese had come to the junkyard at Munkustrap's command.

"Can you restore her memories?"

"I can try, but I can't guarantee it."

Munkustrap looked down in disappointment. What if he couldn't help?

"Here she is." Bombalurina came up to them, Demeter trotting behind.

"Hello Demeter. I'm going to try and restore your memories." Mustofelees assured her.

"OK." Demeter said, unsure of him.

Mustofelees concentrated and tried his best, but to no avail.

"No good. I still can't recognize anyone." Demeter's ears flattened against her head.

0-0-0

Demeter was asleep the following night and awoke to a smell.

It was the enticing scent of catnip. The scent lured her outside into and inconspicuous alley. The darkness was penetrated with the sudden appearance of a pair of narrow evil-looking green eyes.

Macavity

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A ginger tom came out of the darkness. He smirked. Demeter still had amnesia and didn't know who he was or what he was capable of. Still, something in her said that he was bad news and that she should just ran away right now, but she didn't...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aww, cute! Review!


	3. Recovery

RECOVERY

Munkustrap was worried. What was taking Demeter so long?

Then, he saw. Macavity leading her. Fur up, ears down, teeth bared, low growl. Evey instinct in his body told him to attack the evil tom, but he decided against it. If he sneaked behind them back to his lair, Munkustrap would have the element of surprise on his side.

0-0-0

"So, I'm your servant?" Demeter asked.

"Yes. And I've at last gotten you away from those nasty Jelicals. Now, if you will help me with a few things you'll be famous, just like me." He lied, and he grabbed a flier with his picture on it. It also had words. "MACAVITY WANTED...FOR EVERYTHING"

"What are you wanted for?"

"That is not your concern. But I must warn you; once we're home I'll need to beat you as punishment for running away. Are we clear?"

Demeter swallowed hard.

0-0-0

When they got to Macavity's lair, he immediately began beating her.

At Macavity's statement of the beating he would give her, Munkustrap rushed back to the junkyard to get reinforcements. And he returned with Plato, Tugger, and Mustofelees. The four toms waited quietly, Munkustrap making a silent vow that as long as she had no memories, Demeter was never to be left alone again.

Demeter took the beating like she used to. She closed her eyes and pictures of that wonderful silver and black tom entered her head. She always felt so safe and happy with him around. He was brave and fierce at times, but so nice and gentle when he wanted to be. She wished she could remember him.

Then, Munkustrap snapped! He couldn't stand to see her go through this. He leaped out into the open and attacked Macavity. No one was to even think about hurting Demeter, ever. A slash to the eyes momentarily blinded Macavity, giving the others the time they needed to pickup the, once again, unconscious Demeter. As the three toms left with the injured queen, Munkustrap and Macavity's battle raged on. It lasted until noon when Macavity himself fell unconscious. This was Munk's chance! He limped away as fast as he could.

0-0-0

Munkustrap was revealed, by Jelly, to have acquired many cuts and bruises and his left front leg was broken, but their was no permanent damage.

Demeter was in Jenny's care and seemed to be sleeping. Assuming that her memory returned soon, the only permanent damage was a few scars at the base of her tail.

Munkustrap was sick with worry as were Jellynorum and Jennyenydots, but they had to give her time to rest.

Though some were rather restless. Pouncival had been eagerly waiting for a chance to steal the fried rat that Demeter had. She'd fond it in the trash. Because of it, the health industry closed down the chicken place it came from. She'd shared the chicken with him and planed to save the rat for something special, and that mischievous little kit got his paws on it.

**In Demeter's dream**

"_I remember this house." Demeter awoke in her box to her own voice. She turned to see a cat who looked exactly like her. "I remember these walls. I remember that box." The strange queen made her way to Demeter. "I remember it all."_

"_Who are you? And why do you remember everything?" Demeter as suspiciously._

"_I'm your memory. When you banged your head against the handles of that motor bike, I got scared, so I hid. I hope I didn't cause you to much trouble."_

"_Because of you I've been confused, beaten, and nearly killed on a daily basis! How can you say that?" _

"_Munkustrap really wants me to come back. Ya know, the tom you like?" _

"_I...do?" Demeter blushed._

"_Once everyone realizes I'm back, you're going to get a lot of attention and affection from them."_

"_But I still don't know them." Demeter said. _

"_Not yet!" Her memory grind, and jumped at her. It's body seemed to fade into hers. Demeter fell back asleep and proceeded to dream. _

**End Dream**

Demeter trotted over to the rest of the tribe and was greeted. The she saw Pouncival gnawing on her fried rat. "Pouncival, what are you doing with my fried rat? I told you last month, I'm saving it for something important."

"Demeter, you remember something from last month? Quick, who am I?" Bombalurina said.

"Your my big sister, Bombalurina." Demeter said, unsure of what was going on.

"What am I known for?" Tugger jumped in.

"Being a obnoxious flirt."

"Right...Hey!" Tugger shot.

"What is the capital of Idaho?" Skimbleshainks asked.

"I don't know."

"She never knew that, her memory's back!"

Everyone was overjoyed, nuzzling and licking her. "Is everyone OK? What's going on?"

"Demeter, you've had amnesia for the past few days. You couldn't remember any of us." Munkustrap said.

"How could I forget you guys?" Demeter meowed.

"'elo friends!" Mongojerry entered the scene.

"Mongojerry, Demeteh's memory is back!" Rupulleteazer beamed.

"She lost her memory?" Mongojerry stayed silent for a moment. "Oh rought. I fahgot!" The others burst out laughing.

Munkustrap lead Demeter to a secluded spot. "So, what did you want to talk about, Munk?"

"Well, this whole thing got me thinking about a few things." Munkustrap blushed.

"What kind of things?" Demeter cocked her head to the side.

"Well, we've been friends all our lives. But, I've got to ask you something."

"Wait. Bombalurina told me what you did for me. Why? You could have been killed." Demeter asked with emotion in her eyes.

"Well, I-" The two heard giggling. They looked up to see Ramballeteazer, Victoria, and Bombalurina looking at them from above, hiding behind the Old Car. The three queens immediately scattered when they realized that they had been spotted.

Once they were gone, Munkustrap and Demeter got lost in each others eyes. They drifted closer and closer together, until their lips met. "I love you." The two cats said in unison. When it got late, everyone went home.

Munkustrap walked Demeter home, the couple was happy in each others company.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 It's the end, but I'll be going back and adding stuff to make it better. Suggestions are welcome. Review!


End file.
